Keong, Kucing, dan Kerang
by ceruleanday
Summary: 'Ka-Kakashi? Kakashi siapa sih? Kakashi itu orang-orangan sawah, 'kan' Dumel Sakura sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Kisah tentang keong kecil, kucing pirang, dan kerang hitam. Sebagai tambahan, tentang seekor camar yang ingin memahami si keong kecil lebih dari apapun juga. /KakaSaku


_Pada suatu hari—_

Kakashi mengernyit. Membolak-balik buku yang diambilnya secara acak di antara deretan buku fiksi anak-anak di salah satu toko buku kesukaannya. Seorang remaja pirang berkumis menawarinya rak-rak yang dipenuhi dengan aneka cerita fiksi dalam negeri yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari pabrik percetakan. _Fresh from the oven_, pikir pria tigapuluh dua tahun itu. Salah dengar, lanjutnya sembari memerhatikan bagaimana pemuda pirang bercelemek tadi menyambut tamu lain. Sesungguhnya, ia hanya mencari-cari buku khusus untuk tugas akhirnya di kelas rekayasa bangunan. Magister arsitektur didalaminya semenjak tiga tahun belakangan ini.

_Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seekor keong. Keong itu berwarna coklat dan memiliki cangkang berkelok-kelok seperti bianglala. Langkahnya begitu lambat hingga ia memutuskan untuk hidup tepat di bawah lampu lalu lintas yang tak pernah lagi menyala. Jalan tua yang sudah sangat sepi. Tak ada manusia yang berlalu lalang, hanya beberapa binatang berkecepatan tinggi, seperti kucing._

Hatake Kakashi tertarik dengan ilustrasi dalam buku di genggamannya itu. Sampulnya berwarna merah dengan dot-dot putih seperti salju. Lalu, huruf-huruf kanji besar yang setiap ujungnya mengikal. Benang-benar emas yang dipelitur licin terpilin dengan cantik di area punggung buku. Ia tak sempat mengintip nama penulisnya begitu seorang pria bertubuh tambun memelototinya untuk tidak berlama-lama di depan rak. Yang artinya: _beli atau angkat kaki_. Kakashi mendesah, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan recehan ke arah kasir. Pemuda berambut pirang tadi meminta maaf berkali-kali dan berjanji akan mentraktirnya segelas _cappuccino_. Namun, pria bernama Kakashi ini mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang diambilnya dari lensa jarak jauh. Jika mata opalnya jeli, ia mungkin mengira pemuda itu tengah mengincar gadisnya. Dilihat dari cara si pirang seperti terkejut begitu melihat sosok dalam foto.

"Ia seorang mahasiswi klinis tahun terakhir. Sebentar lagi akan memasuki fase yang kurasa mereka sebut sebagai—err—_internship? _Aku ingin membelikannya sebuah buku. Menurutmu, buku mana yang bagus untuk tipe gadis seperti dia?"

Si pemuda mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Menggosok hidungnya, lalu tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan _Kisah Keong, Kucing dan Kerang _yang baru saja Anda beli itu, Tuan? Kurasa—_gadismu _akan menyukainya."

Kakashi menaikkan alis, berpikir. Tampak ragu dan gundah. "Begitukah? Menurutmu seperti itu? Ah, sebenarnya gadis ini sangat serius. Ia bahkan jarang sekali tersenyum. Haha. Kuharap ia memang benar-benar menyukai buku anak-anak semacam ini. _Doumo, _ngomong-ngomong. _Jaa'._ Terima kasih atas sarannya."

Dalam ketidaktahuan, mungkin ada firasat-firasat yang semestinya tidak perlu untuk dikatakan. Namun, saat pintu terbuka dan langkah menjauh, tangan asing menggapai dan menawarkan senyum sedih. Kakashi semakin tidak memercayai maklumat akan dunia yang sempit, sebab dalam dunia arsitektur, ia tahu akan terlalu banyak bangunan di dunia ini yang nantinya memisahkan manusia dalam berbagai blok. Kans pertemuan yang terjalin lama adalah sebuah kenihilan. Ia tidak begitu memercayai kebetulan.

"Tuan, maukah kau menyampaikan salamku pada gadismu? Katakan padanya jika _kucing _dan _kerang _baik-baik saja."

Sekali lagi, pria berambut putih itu mengernyit. Memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama dengan pemuda yang tidak perlu repot-repot ia tanyakan nama atau umurnya. Yang jelas, _gadisnya _mengenal siapapun yang diajaknya saling bertukar pikiran. Di tempat yang tak terduga dan di waktu yang tak termaktubkan.

"Tentu."

Lambaian sampai jumpa mengawali kisah si keong.

_Keong hidup sebatang kara. Dahulu, ia memiliki banyak teman, namun saat musim kian berganti dan garis pantai semakin maju ke daratan, banyak dari binatang darat akan berbondong-bondong menuju pantai. Memuji keanggunan para binatang laut, terutama para kerang yang konon katanya akan memancarkan perhiasan terindah. Keong tak pernah bersedih dengan perubahan hukum alam itu sebab menangis adalah air garam yang akan mengikis kulitnya hingga memerah._

* * *

**Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi**

_**Keong, Kucing dan Kerang**_

_by_ Leon

Februari 10

(_otanjoubi omedetou, kucing)_

* * *

'_Hai, keong. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'_

'_Maukah kau bermain di luar? Ayolah. Di sini dipenuhi oleh salju!'_

'_Kerang sedang tidak bersemangat untuk bermain. Bu bu bu. Aku jadi kesepian.'_

Memeluk timbunan buku dan kertas. Keseharian yang tidak pernah lepas dari hidup Haruno Sakura beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia melipir matanya yang lelah ke arah jam weker, lalu ke kalender. Ada bulatan merah di salah satu angka di bulan Februari di sana. Dengan spidol lalu gambar ikon kecil seperti manusia bergigi tajam yang sedang marah-marah. Hari demi hari, gadis itu semakin mengalami disorientasi waktu. Terlalu banyak pesan dari _line _yang dibiarkannya menumpuk sejak tiga malam dan ia sungguh terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya satu per satu. Sudah pagi dan ia tertidur tepat di atas meja belajarnya. Membuat lukisan pulau yang tak terdefinisikan lagi. Saat mencoba meluruskan tubuh, ia menggigil parah. Terlelap semalaman tanpa selimut ditambah cuaca yang masih terlalu ekstrem untuk sekadar membeli minuman kaleng di _kombini_.

Salju di Tokyo. Ia menyimak berita beberapa hari lalu tentang patung es yang dibangun secara megah di Sapporo. Bahkan, Ino menerornya dengan foto-foto edisi terbatas yang sebagian besar hanya memerlihatkan kemesraannya dengan si Sai—pacar barunya. Hidup kadang tidak adil, bagi sebagain kecil orang. Ketika gadis itu membuka mata dan melebarkan tirai jendela kamarnya, ia seperti tengah melihat gundukan salju. Menutupi area pandangnya. Semuanya selalu monoton. Hidup.

"Sekarang hari apa? Tanggal berapa?" bisiknya rendah. Seraya menggaruk-garuk perutnya. Masa bodoh dengan berat badan, terlihat dari lingkar perutnya yang makin bertambah.

Untuk sepersekian menit lamanya, Sakura duduk di tepi ranjangnya sembari mengedipkan mata ke arah ponselnya. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi pada dunia di luar sana, ia seperti tak memiliki nafsu untuk mengetahuinya sama sekali. Ia menguap dua kali sebelum bangkit dan melangkah gontai untuk mengecek isi ponselnya, namun niat itu gagal begitu si ponsel berdering keras.

_Unknown number_.

Sakura mendengus. Dan, membatalkan tujuan awalnya mengambil si ponsel. Sialnya, ponsel itu tak berhenti berdering. Malah, semakin ribut dan memekik tajam seolah ingin diangkat. Siapapun yang menelponnya sepagi ini dengan nomor yang tidak dikenal adalah kategori manusia iseng yang mungkin saja terkena kutukan _yuki-onna_. Sakura, sebagai gadis yang biasa-biasa saja dan tidak ada menarik-menariknya, bukanlah tipikal yang menjadi sasaran _speed dial _penting di mata orang lain. Jadi, ia memalingkan wajah dan meneleng. Beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

"Biarkan saja. Biarkan saja. Biarkan saja." ucapnya seperti mantra. Seraya menggosok giginya yang dipenuhi dengan busa putih.

Ia kembali dari rutinitas pagi dan menemukan ponselnya masih berdering nyaring. Kesal, ia merebutnya dan menerima tantangan berduel dari orang tak bernama itu.

"Ya. Sakura di sini. Kau siapa?"

"_Oh, Sakura-san. Kukira kau sedang tersesat di galaksi lain sehingga tak bisa mendengar dering telpon dariku. Gomen, gomen. Ohayou gozaimasu."_

Pancaran emerald cerah milik Sakura terfokus di satu titik seolah pikiran dan memorinya tersedot oleh lubang hitam. Untuk waktu tak lebih dari lima detik ia terdiam sesaat, kaku, dan membisu. Otaknya mencoba memutar-mutar apapu yang sempat tersimpan dalam kaset visual cepatnya. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang hinggap. Kecuali—tawa yang kemudian disambung dengan nama.

"_Ini aku, Hatake Kakashi. Kau lupa?"_

_Ka-Kakashi? Kakashi siapa sih? Kakashi itu orang-orangan sawah, 'kan? _Imajinasi Sakura tengah melanglang buana seperti yang dikatakan sosok di balik ponselnya itu. Benar. Sakura seringkali terhisap ke dalam galaksi lain hingga ia tak bisa mengenal satu orang pun yang pernah dikenalinya. Memori yang ia miliki sungguh payah tapi daya analisisnya sangat runcing dan tajam. Jika Kakashi yang diingatnya adalah pria yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya yang pernah jatuh ke selokan akibat tertabrak truk saat mengendarai sepedanya, maka semestinya Kakashi yang satu ini bisa mengingat dengan baik rincian cerita awal mula pertemuannya. Di saat pria itu tiba di unit gawat darurat dan satu-satunya mahasiswi klinis yang bertugas adalah gadis tanpa ekspresi bernama Haruno Sakura, maka lengkap sudahlah kisah mereka.

"Ah, ya. Kurasa aku mengenalmu." Jawab Sakura. Datar.

"_Ku-Kurasa? Maksud Sakura-san? Aku tahu aku tidak pernah lagi menghubungi Sakura-san via e-mail sejak tahun baru karena aku tahu kau—hmm—begitu sibuk dan jarang sekali menjawab e-mail. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku sudah tidak begitu sibuk lagi. Jadi, aku punya banyak waktu luang untuk—"_

Sakura mengernyit. Seperti nenek sihir. "Terus, kenapa menelpon?"

Di balik sana, Kakashi mengatupkan bibirnya. Mencari jawaban yang tepat. "_Karena—ah, di luar sana salju sangat tebal dan aku ingin mengajakmu minum coklat. Bagaimana? Ini hari pekan, bukan? Kau tidak sibuk?"_

Ingin berbohong tapi rasanya sedikit salah. Ingin menolak tapi ia juga sudah bosan mengebo di dalam kamar sendiri. Ingin pergi tapi kaki-kakinya terlalu malas untuk berjalan jauh. Namun, pilihan tiga segera dilenyapkannya begitu ia menunduk dan mengamati perutnya yang sudah berlapis seperti roti _sandwich_. Dikubur selama berbulan-bulan dalam lautan buku dan kertas soal, makan, lalu tidur, mandi jika ingin, astaga—kehidupan macam apa yang sedang dijalaninya. Rutinitas yang akan ditinggalkannya begitu hari dalam tanggal yang dilingkar oleh spidol merah telah tiba. Hari penentuan masa depannya kelak. Dan, untuk kesenangan apapun yang berbentuk Natal, obon, tahun baru dan sebagainya adalah masa klise yang akan berakhir dengan buku-buku tebal.

Suara berat Kakashi masih menunggu di balik telpon. _"Halo? Sakura-san?"_

"Ngg—" Dibuka-bukanya isi lemari pakaian miliknya. Mengaduk-aduk isinya dan mencari-cari bagian dari pakaian mana yang harus dikenakannya. "—oke. Di mana?"

Tanpa komando, Kakashi menjawab dengan lugas. "_Akan kujemput._"

"Memangnya kau siapa? Aku akan pergi sendiri. Dan, aku harus memberitahu ibuku aku pergi ke mana. Ya, ya, sebelum kau menertawaiku sebagai anak _mami _dan sebagainya, akan kuungkapkan sebuah fakta jika berbohong pada orang tua akan mendatangkan bencana bagimu." tanggap Sakura cepat. Kakashi terdengar melepas tawa. Terkesima dengan jawaban gadis berambut merah muda itu tanpa satupun nada crescendo. Datar dan stabil. "Lagipula, aku sedang tidak ingin macam-macam sekarang. Kupertaruhkan keberuntunganku untuk pergi menyelinap dari rumah ke suatu tempat yang—"

"_Hai', hai'. Perlukah aku meminta izin pada ibumu juga, Sakura-san_?"

Lipatan dan kerutan semakin membabi buta di jidat lebar Sakura. Ia mendengus, namun Kakashi tak bisa menutup mulutnya atas tawa yang terdengar meruntuhkan iman. Untung saja gadis ini bukan gadis biasa. Gadis-gadis tukang mengikik _kyaa kyaa _yang jika digombali akan meleleh seperti mentega. Begitu aura membunuh telah padam, Kakashi memberinya tempat kedai yang dimaksudnya.

"_Le Voyage. Kurasa kau akan menyukai tempat itu."_

Si gadis tidak merespon gamblang. Yang dilakukannya hanya menunduk sementara memainkan untaian rajutan yang terlepas dari mantel yang ingin dikenakannya. Tersenyum lemah.

"Ya. Pasti."

_Le voyage. _

_Le voyage ya? Tempat di mana aku menghabiskan waktu akhir pekanku dengan si kerang._

Mengingat bukan keahlian Sakura. Tetapi, ia pandai dalam menghapus ingatan.

'_Hei, keong. Kenapa kau bermuram durjana di dalam sana? Akan kutunjukkan padamu bahwa dunia di luar sana sangatlah indah.'_

'_Lihat! Kerang menghadiahiku permatanya. Indah, 'kan?'_

'_Keong, sampai kapan kau mendiamkanku terus?'_

'_Hei, keong… apa kau… sudah tak ingin lagi jadi temanku?'_

"Justru karena aku tidak ingin kau melihatku menangis, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin keluar, _kucing_."

* * *

Butuh lima menit untuk Sakura masuk ke dalam kedai hanya untuk membuat tubuhnya hangat. Ia mengintip dari balik jendela pintu yang akan bergemericing setiap kali dibuka. Kepalanya melongo mencari-cari sosok yang perlu atau mungkin _terpaksa _ditemuinya di tengah-tengah cuaca dingin seperti saat ini. Namun, kakinya terasa sedikit lebih ringan dibanding hanya berjalan kaki sejauh sepuluh langkah saja menuju kamar mandi, ruang makan dan meja belajar. Jujur, gadis itu lumayan antusias dengan perjalanannya kali ini. Melihat tumpukan salju dan pohon-pohon tak berdaun di sepanjang tepi jalan. Mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di tengah jalan, lalu pejalan kaki yang sibuk memerhatikan langkahnya agar tidak terselip oleh bebatuan salju atau es yang licin.

Segalanya tampak seperti hal baru bagi Sakura.

"_Irrashaimase!_"

Pekikan nyaring seorang pelayan membuka cakrawala imajinasi Sakura yang sempat terdistorsi hingga ke nebula. Ia menarik-narik tali selempangnya dan meneguk ludah. Memajukan lehernya untuk mengintip ke dalam. Si pelayan terkekeh.

"Boleh kubantu, nona? Anda mencari siapa?"

"Err—itu… Apa ada seorang laki-laki berambut aneh—eh maksudku—laki-laki tinggi yang rambutnya sudah putih semua, seperti kakek-kakek datang kemari? Aku—"

"Ah! Sakura-_san! _Kukira kau tersesat dan linglung akibat berhibernasi terlalu lama di dalam rumahmu yang terbuat dari es itu."

Bibir Sakura mendumelkan banyak hal tapi terlihat seperti mulut ikan yang kehilangan gelembung oksigen. Maka, ia memaksa tumit-tumitnya untuk melangkah lebar. Melupakan tawa kekehan dari si pelayan di samping pintu. Membukakan pintu lebar-lebar untuk si gadis yang merasa begitu asing dengan suasana tempat yang sesungguhnya adalah rumah kedua baginya. Dahulu. Kakashi Hatake, pria bermantel gelap itu menunjuk salah satu meja yang sudah didudukinya sekitar sepuluh menit. Ia tampak belum memesan apapun, hanya sebuah buku lapuk dan bungkusan karton coklat yang menemaninya. Sakura tak ambil pusing, memikirkan hal-hal yang bukan menjadi urusannya sudah menjadi ciri kepribadiannya yang masa bodoh. Kakashi memberinya ruang untuk memilih kursi yang ingin didudukinya. Setelah merasa telah aman, Sakura meniup-niup telapak tangannya yang kedinginan.

"Ini pertemuan kedua kita ya? Yang pertama sangat tidak keren. Haha." cerocos Kakashi mencoba melumerkan suasana yang kaku antara ia dan gadis di seberang meja. Mata Sakura yang penasaran tertangkap basah oleh mata jeli pria berambut keperakan itu. "_Douzo. _Untukmu."

Bungkusan karton coklat tadi disodorkan Kakashi ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu sontak membulatkan mata. Terdiam. Bengong, lebih tepatnya.

"Apa itu? Memangnya siapa yang ulang tahun?"

"Ehem! Kenapa tidak Sakura-_san _buka sendiri?"

Gadis yang penuh kalkulasi dalam otaknya itu mengernyitkan alis. Tapi senyuman menawan Kakashi mengharuskannya memilih antara tertunduk seperti gadis sekolahan yang baru saja dinyatakan cinta oleh _senpai-_nya atau melawan balik tatapan _puppy _si pria dengan delikan buaya. Sakura menyerah, ia mengobok-ngobok isi dalam bungkusan karton itu dan memandanginya sangat intens.

"Seorang pemuda aneh menyarankan padaku untuk memberimu buku itu. Dan ia… ia juga mengirimkan pesan untukmu."

Seorang pelayan baru saja lewat dari meja mereka, namun Kakashi buru-buru memanggilnya untuk memesan sesuatu. "Kau mau sesuatu, Sakura-_san_? Aku traktir."

Gadis merah muda itu mengalami posisi stupor yang cukup lama. Baik mata dan tubuhnya seolah paralisis dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Ia menelisik setiap kata dalam sampul di buku pemberian Kakashi itu padanya. Terdiam tepat di baris penulis.

_Uchiha Sasuke_.

"Sakura-_san_?"

Suara lembut Kakashi menyadarkan si gadis. Membuatnya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Melihat ke berbagai arah untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tersedot seluruhnya ke satu titik. Ia menemukan senyum si pelayan yang menunggu di sampingnya. Ingin rasanya berbicara, tapi seperti ada bola berbulu yang tersimpan dan menyumbat saluran vokal Sakura. Ia termenung sebentar sebelum berbicara.

"Apapun yang kau pesan, Kakashi-_san_."

"_Souka? _Baiklah. Aku mau dua gelas _strawberry juice _dan sepiring _spinach scone_."

"Dua gelas _strawberry juice _dan sepiring _spinach_ _scone_. Oke. Terima kasih atas pesanannya." ucap si pelayan ramah. Ia pun pergi. Menjauh. Ada nada-nada monoton yang terbentuk dari langkah-langkah kaki si pelayan tadi. Memecah keheningan.

"Ah, aku lupa. Tadi aku ingin bilang kalau pemuda yang menawarkan buku anak-anak itu padaku menitipkan pesan untukmu. Apakah dunia begitu sempit sehingga ada _orang _lain yang mengenalimu dengan baik, Sakura-_san_?"

"Tidak juga." jawab si merah muda pendek. Ia meletakkan kedua lengannya di atas paha. Menolak menyentuh apapun yang berhubungan dengan benda-benda di atas meja, terlebih di depannya. "Cuma kebetulan. Mungkin karena aku juga pernah sesekali mengunjungi toko buku yang kau datangi itu. Entahlah."

"Ah, _sou_. Kurasa demikian. Tapi, aku senang. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena, ternyata kau memiliki seorang teman yang baik. Menurutku, pemuda pirang itu adalah anak yang baik hatinya. Jika tidak, mana mungkin ia dengan senang hati menunjukkan letak bahkan posisi buku yang dicari oleh para pembeli. Dan, aku baru menyadari satu hal setelah keluar dari toko buku tempatku membeli buku itu. Manajernya melarang siapapun untuk berdiri berlama-lama di depan rak tanpa niat membeli salah satu buku di sana. Dan, coba lihat. Pemuda aneh itu bahkan tidak menengurku sama sekali. Sialnya, manajernya memergokiku. Hah…" ujarnya yang diakhiri dengan kekehan ringan.

Sakura membalas dengan tatapan setengah mengantuk. "Jadi, kau terpaksa membeli buku ini gara-gara sudah kepergok oleh manajernya, begitu?"

"Ahahaha! Separuh dari pernyataanmu benar, Sakura-_san. _Tapi, separuhnya lagi salah."

"Huh?"

Pria Hatake itu tersenyum sekali lagi. Cukup menenangkan dan penuh kesabaran. Dari kilauan yang berpendar dari bias matanya tampak jelas jika pria ini sangat mencintai sesosok makhluk di hadapannya. Meskipun, si gadis itu sangat sulit menangkap banyak radar yang berseliweran di sekitarnya. Malah, boleh dikata, ia menangkal sinyal-sinyal asing itu dengan caranya bertingkah laku. Menghindari sakitnya hati mengenai cinta dan sebagainya. Kakashi mahfum akan hal itu. Justru, yang membuatnya semakin yakin jika Haruno Sakura adalah _gadisnya _adalah bagaimana susahnya menjatuhkan _hatinya _yang keras tapi mudah rapuh. Seperti bongkahan es-es balok yang siap melumer begitu terkena sinar matahari.

"Pemuda itu menitipkan pesan padamu jika _kerang dan kucing baik-baik saja_. _Well, _aku tidak mengerti isi dari pesannya itu. Sepertinya hanya Sakura-_san _saja yang paham dan juga dia. Aku tidak berhak menanyakan lebih jauh, mengingat privasi Sakura-_san _sangat mahal harganya."

Semburat merah menyerbak di pipi Sakura. Merah bagai buah badam. Menyala seperti jilatan api. Malu sekaligus dipermalukan. Sakura membuang wajahnya cepat-cepat.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan kata-katamu." Mendengar ini, Kakashi tertawa ringan. "Lagipula—mana bisa _keong _berteman dengan binatang darat yang larinya cepat dan binatang laut seperti _kerang _yang hidupnya diliputi oleh garam? Hah."

Secara tidak sadar, Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak semestinya ia utarakan pada Kakashi. Kakashi bahkan tak mengenal keong dan masalah hidupnya itu. Karenanya, cepat-cepat Sakura mengatupkan bibir dan mendelik ke bawah. Menampar-nampar pipinya dalam alam tak tampak.

"Hm…" Kakashi berdeham lama. Menggosok-gosok dagunya, berpikir. "Mungkin saja bisa. Asal, ada seekor _seagull _yang membawa si _keong _mendekati laut."

"Haaah? Bukannya _keong _adalah makanan terbaik para camar laut?" Sekonyong-konyong Sakura menampik jawaban Kakashi. Bersungut-sungut seraya memajukan tubuhnya ke depan. Membuat Kakashi terdiam. Mendapati Kakashi yang cengo, Sakura buru-buru menghempaskan punggungnya kembali ke sandaran kursi. Memain-mainkannya lembar-lembar dalam buku pemberian Kakashi yang bersampul merah terang. Dengan lukisan keong, kucing dan kerang di depannya.

"Si camar adalah vegetarian, bagaimana?"

"Tidak masuk akal." tukas Sakura cepat.

"Aku vegetarian kok."

Spontan, Sakura menaikkan alis-alisnya. Berkedip-kedip. Ingin sekali meneriakkan: _hubungannya?_

"Terkadang dunia tidak seperti yang seharusnya terlihat, Sakura-_san. _Hukum alam menjatuhkan perkara pada semua burung camar jika mereka adalah predator terburuk para keong. Namun, jika bisa memilih, mereka bisa saja menemukan sisi lain dari menu makanan mereka itu. Tentang kehidupan keong yang berat. Bagaimana para keong harus melindungi mereka dari terkaman bangsa camar. Setelah itu, hati mereka berbicara. Bagaimana jika _kita _berteman saja dengan para keong? Lagipula, kita bisa memakan hal lain selain keong, bukan? Seperti ikan kecil dan lainnya. Bagian tersulit dari proses adaptasi adalah memahami. Dan, memahami itulah yang memegang peranan penting dari lahirnya spesies baru."

"Maksudmu mutasi? Seperti bagaimana kucing jenis _bengal_bisa muncul di dunia ini?" lanjut Sakura.

Kakashi melipat jemari-jemarinya dan menggunakan buku-buku jemarinya itu untuk menahan dagu. Menatap intens kedua bola emerald Sakura yang cemerlang dan penuh tanya.

"Seperti biasa. Sakura-_san _selalu melihat segala hal dari perspekstif logis."

Suara-suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar rendah. Pelayan tadi tiba bersama pesanan dua pelanggan yang sedari tadi membicarakan hal-hal telematik yang bersifat multitafsir. Di mana, dari sisi si gadis, ia lebih sering menggunakan analisanya ketimbang perasaannya. Dan, di sisi lain, si pria yang cenderung logis dalam versi lebih lembut.

Si pelayan meletakkan pesanan Kakashi dan Sakura di hadapan mereka masing-masing, bersama sepiring _spinach scone. _Melihatnya, Sakura segera tersenyum refleks.

"Benar juga. Vegetarian ya?"

"Yap."

Gadis itu terkekeh. Hal yang sangat langka untuk ditemukan Kakashi.

"Heee? Anda juga suka membaca buku-buku karangan Uchiha Sasuke ya?"

Sekonyong-konyong, si pelayan berjingkrak senang begitu melihat buku yang tepat diletakkan di hadapan Sakura. Menunjuk-nunjuknya seakan benda bersampul merah itu adalah harta karun milik raja Ramses yang hilang. Melupakan mungkin saja ada pelanggan yang memerhatikan kelakuannya bak seorang fans fanatik.

"Oh, tidak juga. Ini hanya—"

"_Ne, ne_. Anda tahu tidak—" Si pelayan mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping Sakura. Berbisik sembari tergirang-girang. "—jika Uchiha Sasuke sukaaaaa sekali datang kemari. Itu sebelum karya-karyanya terkenal sih. Begitu terkenal, ia jarang sekali datang lagi ke sini. Huft. Dan tahu tidak, kursi yang pria di depan Anda pilih adalah _spot _khusus yang selalu dipilih Uchiha Sasuke."

Selesai dengan ritual bisik-berbisik, si pelayan yang masih memerah entah karena apa menghilang bersama bakiaknya. Tersenyum tersipu-sipu baik ke arah Kakashi maupun Sakura. Kakashi yang kebingungan merespon dengan memberi tampang tanya sembari meneguk jusnya. Sakura membalas dengan senyum lemah.

_Kerang… ya? _

"Kau kenal Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura-_san_?" tanya Kakashi memecah keambiguan di antara keduanya. Masih memasang pose menahan dagu yang memiring sedikit. Memerhatikan cukup dalam pada sosok Sakura yang terdiam di kursinya. Hanya tertunduk atau sekadar menyedot jusnya di gelas.

Hening yang terlalu lama seringkali membawa alur-alur masa lalu untuk diangkat kembali. Beberapa tahun dan beberapa musim telah dilewati si gadis dengan banyak tanya. Ia pernah duduk di kursi itu beberapa tahun lalu, namun ia tak pernah seorang diri di sana. Jika tidak bersama si pirang, mungkin saja ia akan menemukan bungsu Uchiha itu menyendiri bersama bukunya. Mereka mungkin duduk berhadapan dengan meja itu sebagai pemisah, tetapi tak pernah ada kata yang terucap banyak. Keduanya menikmati aroma kopi serta alunan _jazz _di dalam _Le Voyage_. Esoknya, ia harus menemani si pirang dan berduel mengenai banyak hal. Si gadis sangat bahagia—ah—si _keong _sangat menikmati masa lalunya di jalan yang dahulu begitu sepi. Seekor kucing berwarna emas datang kepadanya, menawarkannya persahabatan, lalu menunjukkanya warna langit di musim panas. Dan, aroma laut.

Dalam waktu yang konstan, ia membiarkan bulir-bulir air asin membasahi pipinya. Rasanya dingin sekaligus panas. Sudah sangat lama rasanya ia tak lagi menangis seperti bayi.

Hatake Kakashi membiarkan gadisnya menangis. Membiarkan gadisnya mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalannya. Membiarkan _gadisnya _menumpahkan amarahnya. Tak perlu repot menawarkan lengan untuk mendekap si gadis. Sebab, ia tahu ada cara lain yang lebih baik untuk memberi kenyamanan pada gadis semacam Haruno Sakura itu.

Senyum. Hanya itu. Dan, ibu jari untuk menghapus sisa bulir air yang menggaung di kelopak matanya.

Buku _keong, kucing dan kerang _turut basah oleh airmata Sakura. Bukti tak bersuara yang merekam seluruh kesedihannya.

"Kalau Sakura-_san _sudah siap untuk menceritakannya, akan kudengar tanpa mengeluh."

* * *

_Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seekor keong. Keong itu memiliki tubuh yang kecil dan ia hanya mampu berjalan tidak lebih dari tiga meter saja setiap harinya. Di antara teriknya matahari, ia mencoba beristirahat di bawah pohon. Menghindari keramaian agar tidak terlindas kendaraan atau hewan besar lain yang hobi mematuk-matukkan paruhnya di cangkang si keong. Selama beristirahat, keong mengamati pohon yang tingginya entah seberapa ratus meter, begitu pikirnya. Mungkin sudah menembus awan. Dalam banyak tanya, si keong mendengar suara-suara aneh dari atasnya. Tiba-tiba jatuh sebuah makhluk yang diyakini si keong adalah jelmaan monster dari langit. Si keong cepat-cepat menembunyikan tubuhnya ke dalam benteng pertahannya yang paling ampuh—cangkangnya._

"_Hai, apakah ada seekor hewan yang bisa kuajak main di dalam sana?"_

"_Aku kucing. Aku tidak akan memakanmu kok. Hei, keluarlah. Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin main!"_

"_Be-benarkah kau tidak akan menyakitiku?" cicit si keong sembari mengeluarkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan._

"_Tentu saja! Percayalah padaku!"_

_Itulah pertemuan pertama si keong dan kucing. Keduanya pun menjalin ikatan persahabatan yang sangat erat. Namun, silih berganti, si keong akhirnya menyadari jika mustahil baginya untuk terus mengikuti kucing ke manapun yang diinginkannya. Ia memandang tubuhnya yang lambat dan mengamati para kucing lain yang sangat hobi berlari. _

_Suatu ketika, kucing tak lagi datang mengunjungi keong. Keong pun bertanya-tanya. _

_Pada akhirnya, keong menyadari jika mungkin saja ada yang lebih baik darinya. Mungkin saja kucing sudah menemukan teman lain yang dianggapnya lebih unggul dibanding keong yang lambat dan hobi menyembunyikan dirinya dalam cangkang. _

_Mungkin saja—_

* * *

"Itulah mengapa si keong membutuhkan seekor _seagull, _Sakura-_san. _Ah, biar kukoreksi. _Seagull _yang vegetarian. Haha."

Warna langit berubah merah. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Sakura sanggup berlama-lama di sebuah tempat yang semenjak dulu ingin dihindarinya sebisa mungkin. Tempat yang mengingatkannya akan Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto. Dua orang yang tak sekalipun memberinya kabar. Si kucing dan kerang yang telah berbahagia. Memikirkannya selalu membuka luka lama di hati Sakura. Bahkan, jalan beriringan dengan Hatake Kakashi di sampingnya tidak memberi harapan terlalu besar. Kantung matanya sekarang tampak dua kali lebih hitam dibanding biasanya.

"Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke yang menulis buku ini? Temanmu, _no_?"

"Ng." Sakura mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Satu tangannya digenggam oleh Kakashi.

"Pria pertama yang pernah hinggap di hatimu, _no_?"

Sakura tidak segera merespon. Hanya menelengkan kepala. Memandang wajahnya yang terpantul dari kaca-kaca etalase toko.

"Dan, Naruto ini… ah…" Kakashi terkekeh. Mengingat satu hal. Cengiran si pelayan toko buku beberapa saat lalu. "Persis sekali seperti si kucing. Haha."

Gadis merah muda itu menoleh. Melihat ke wajah Kakashi yang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut sekaligus bersyukur jika Sakura-_san _memiliki _kucing _yang siap menemaninya ke mana saja. Menurutku, kaulah yang seharusnya membuka hatimu, Sakura-_san_. Dengan begitu, kau akan paham mengapa bagi _kucing, si kerang _lah yang sanggup memikat si _kucing_. Ah, jangan lupa juga, mungkin saja ada seekor camar yang sebenarnya selalu memerhatikanmu dari dulu."

"Ng."

"Hahaha."

Kakashi Hatake menemukan hal lain yang sudah lama diketahuinya sejak dulu. Mengenai Haruno Sakura dan permasalahan _keong kecil_. Gadisnya sungguh unik. Gadisnya memiliki tempat persembunyian untuk lari dari masalah. Gadisnya sangat ingin melihat dunia yang mungkin akan menyakitinya, yakni laut. Tetapi, di balik kerapuhan dan kejelekan gadisnya, Sakura memiliki harga yang jauh lebih mulia dari permata yang ditawarkan kerang pada dunia.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note**__: sebagian dari fanfiksi ini setidaknya mengambil sedikit hal yang sudah saya simpan lama. Tanpa tahu siapa itu keong, siapa itu kucing, siapa itu kerang. Biarlah penulis yang menyimpannya saja._

_Thx for reading!_


End file.
